sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mattel Interactive
| defunct = | location_city = | location_country = | location = | key_people = | industry = Interactive entertainment Computer and video games | products = | revenue = | parent = Mattel (1995-2000) Gores Technology Group (2000-2001) | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = | divisions = Barbie Software for Girls | subsid = The Learning Company | homepage = }} Mattel Interactive (Known as Mattel Media until 1999) was a video game publisher and software distributor. History Mattel originally founded the company in 1995. The company's aim was to produce and publish CD-ROM based software based on Mattel properties like Hot Wheels and Barbie. Mattel Media later expanded to Video Games soon after, publishing titles like Hot Wheels Stunt Track Driver. In the fall of 1998, Mattel agreed to acquire The Learning Company in a stock-for-stock merger valuing the company at approximately $4.2 billion. After this buyout Mattel renamed Mattel Media to Mattel Interactive. Mattel sold both Mattel Interactive and The Learning Company in 2000 at a loss to Gores Technology group. The total financial losses to Mattel have been estimated to be as high as $3.6 billion. Mattel's acquisition of The Learning Company has been referred to as "one of the worst acquisitions of all time" by several prominent business journals. In January 2001, Mattel Interactive was split into 3 divisions by The Gores Group. * GAME Studios (Video Games) * The Learning Company (Educational Software) * Brøderbund (Home Productivity Software) These divisions did not last long whatsoever under Gores' ownership. GAME Studios was sold to French publisher Ubi Soft in March 2001. The Learning Company was acquired by Riverdeep Interactive Learning Limited in September 2001 and later acquired all of Brøderbund in August 2002. List of Games and Software *''Barbie Fashion Designer'' (1996) *''Magic Fairy Tales: Barbie as Rapunzel'' (1997) *''Clueless: The CD-ROM'' (1997) *''Barbie Magic Hair Styler'' (1997) *''Hot Wheels Stunt Track Driver'' (1998) *''Detective Barbie In the Mystery of the Carnival Caper!'' (1998) *''My Interactive Pooh'' (1998) *''Nickelodeon BrainBender'' (1999) *''Barbie Race and Ride'' (1999) *''Barbie Super Sports'' (1999) *''Detective Barbie 2: The Vacation Mystery'' (1999) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) *''Create and Draw in Elmo's World'' (1999) *''Sesame Street Music Maker'' (1999) *''Generation Girl: Gotta Move'' (1999) *''Pokémon Project Studio'' (1999, Branded under The Learning Company in the US, and Mattel Interactive in Europe) *''Tyco RC: Assault with a Battery'' (2000) *''Uno'' (2000) *''Prince of Persia: Arabian Nights'' (2000) *''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) *''Totally Angelica: Boredom Busters!'' (2000) *''Detective Barbie: The Mystery Cruise'' (2000) *''Matchbox Construction Zone'' (2000) *''Rat Attack'' (2000, published by Mindscape, N64 version distributed by Mattel Interactive in Europe) *''Elmo's Deep Sea Adventure'' (2000) *''Barbie: Magic Genie Adventure'' (2000) *''Panzer General III: Scorched Earth'' (2000) *''Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots Arena'' (2000) *''Championship Surfer'' (2000) *''The Wild Thornberrys: Rambler'' (2000) *''Max Steel: Covert Missions'' (2001) Sources Category:Educational software companies Category:Video game publishers Category:The Learning Company games Category:Defunct video game companies Category:Mattel Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game companies established in 1995 Category:Software companies disestablished in 2001 Category:1995 establishments in the United States Category:2001 disestablishments in the United States Category:Entertainment Software Association Category:Video game companies disestablished in 2001